


Grind On Me

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets on one helluva ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Larry smut, so I hope it's not _too_ awful! (And it's also like 6 AM, aha)

Louis was bent over the bed, ass in the air. Harry was behind him, squeezing at the older boy’s thighs, pinching at them, leaving half-moon indents. He moved his hands slowly up Louis’ stomach, purposely missing his cock on purpose. Louis whined at the loss. 

“Shh,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. “I’m here to take care of you.”

“I just want it know,” Louis moaned out. “I just need you know.” He reached his arm around and took Harry’s cock into his small hand. He gave the head a teasing squeeze before Harry lost it.

“Okay, okay,” Harry said. He stood up and walked to the bed. He sat against the headboard and motioned for Louis to come over to him. Louis climbed on the bed and in between Harry’s legs. Harry patted his thighs and Louis caught on. 

Louis smiled at him. He reached to get the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirted some on his hands. He brought his hands to Harry’s cock and rubbed it on him teasingly slow. Harry felt his muscles tighten. He looked up at Louis and saw the lust in his blue eyes.

“You gonna fuck me real good?” Louis asked. His tongue traced his lips in a circular motion. “Gonna fuck me so good I can’t walk?” He kept his eyes on Harry’s cock the entire time he talked. “I love how big your cock gets when I talk to you like this.”

“Fuck! Get over here,” Harry swooped Louis in his arms.

Louis moaned. He slowly eased himself on Harry’s cock. He took a deep breath as he finally got it all in. He looked at Harry and nodded.

Harry slowly began moving his hips. Louis was so tight around his cock; it was like every time they fucked, he never got use to the feeling. He put his big hands on Louis’ curvy hips and gripped them tightly. 

“Oh god,” Louis let out as his head went back. He began grinding down on Harry, hips moving in a circular motion. Harry felt so good inside of him, so big and full. “I love riding you. It’s so good.”

Harry began fucking hard into Louis. The pleasure was driving him insane. He grabbed Louis’ cock and gave it fast and long strokes. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Louis mumbled. Harry fisted around his cock and soon Louis came on both of their tests. “Mmm, feels so good.”

Harry fastened his pace and began thrusting up into the boy. Louis was bouncing up and down, gripping Harry’s shoulders for support. His hair was sweaty and his eyes were closed with lust. 

“You feel so nice and tight,” Harry said.

“Mmm,” Louis groaned as Harry his prostate. “Ugh, baby don’t stop.” Harry became erratic with his thrusts, hitting Louis’ sweet spot every time. “God, I love it when you do that!”

“I’m about to come,” Harry said, his voice wrecked. He thrusts hard into Louis one last time before he came. The pleasure washed all over him as Louis kept riding him, giving him more satisfaction.

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry. He rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and nuzzled. “Thanks baby, that was great.”

Harry, still in Louis, brought one big hand on Louis’ back and stroked him. “Anytime, you know I’m here to take care of you.”

Louis smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry slowly pulled out of Louis. He laid his back on the bed, with Louis on top of him. The older boy was already dozing off. Harry smiled at him as he brought the covers up to their necks. With a yawn, he turned their lamp off and gave Louis one last kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
